Riley and her Embry
by k-psycho
Summary: underdog embry finally imprints on a girl- a tomboy who reacts...differently.... to the fact that hes a werewolve. New character, and old characters. Rated M Just in case :P
1. Chapter 1

_Now if she does it like this _

_will you do it like that?_

_Now if she touches like this _

_Will you touch her right back?_

_Now if she moves like this_

_Will you move her right back?_

My radio alarm clock was going off. I smacked with the palm of my hand, trying to get it to shut up. It didn't turn off, so I switched tactics. I picked it up and through it out the window. "Riley Donald did you throw another clack through the window?" My dads angry voice echoed up the stairs. I grumbled. "I am not buying yet another one. Get up, your going to be late to your first day of school." I mentally kicked myself. Today was the first day at my new school. In this new town. Two weeks ago my dad, the fine lawyer, got a job opportunity in Seattle Washington. I convinced him that the commute from La push to Seattle wasn't that bad, so he bought this house, in the middle of a small town. I grew up in Springfield Oregon, and I always loved small towns. I got up and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out my favorite t-shirt that said "98.8 degrees of hotness" with a skull under the words. I pulled out my skinny jeans and threw them on. I brushed my hair, Pulled on my etnies, and grabbed my skateboard.

After I ate breakfast, which consisted of milk, sugar and marshmallows, I ran out my front door and rode my skateboard to school.

The school on the Quiluette reservation was small. And apparently I was a shiny new object or something. It was 5th period and I had already gotten asked out on dates by four guys and a staff member. Of course I knew I was beautiful; I was 5 foot 11' inches, had a rather curvy body and thick straight hair, but seriously, I wasn't looking for a boyfriend. "Ms Donald, would you care to explain what a quadratic equation consists of?" Shitshitshitshit. I had no idea what she was talking about. Oh, I so didn't want to start my junior year like this! Clearly noticing my panic she said "Embry, care to let Riley what a quadratic equation consists of?" I looked at who she called on. He was a god! .GEE. He had massive biceps, and I could see his abs through his tight t-shirt. He looked at me and just stared. I blushed and looked away. He shook his head and answered "It consists of a-x squared plus b-x plus c" said dreamily. I glanced at him ,only now noticing he was still staring at me. Was something wrong with me? I ran my tongue along my teeth. Nope, no food. I wiped my face self-consciously. He shook his head again and looked away, grinning from ear to ear. The bell rang, and I gathered my books and was heading for the door when I heard Embry say "Hey, Riley. Wait up!" I stopped and turned around. "Your new here, right?" I laughed. "Yeah. Hey do you know where the English class is? I cannot seem to figure out how they number the classrooms." I asked. I already knew where the class was, but for some reason I just wanted to hear him speak again. He smiled revealing the whitest teeth ive ever seen. "Yeah, want me to walk you there?" he asked hopefully. I giggled shyly. "Could you? It would mean so much to me" Ugh! That was soooo corny. Since when do I flirt? I am one of the guys. Not the girl that flirts with them. He continued smiling while leading me in the direction of the English room. When we got there he asked me "Hey, there is a bonfire today at first beach. I was wondering if you wanted to go. It would be a great way for you to make friends, and I would get to see you again." I blushed. "Absolutely" I said without thinking. I probably sounded eager, but he didn't seem to notice. "Okay, ill pick you up at 6 pm k?" "K" I replied. The day whirled by me after that.

_A/N: okay, like it? Love it? Hate it? Constructive criticism people! I need it! Should I continue?!_

_Lovelovelove Karissa_


	2. Chapter 2

I spent the three hours before the bonfire worrying myself to death. I'm not the girly-girl type, but for some reason I was terrified. How did he know where I lived? What car did he drive? Was this a date? Does he like me? I was seriously starting to make myself sick with all the gooey questions that revolved around Embry. I brushed my hair and changed my shirt. I put on a shirt that said "Tease" on it, and had random rips and tears. I laughed at the fact that I cared what Embry thought of me and I'd only seem him once for like, 30 seconds. I was being ridiculous!

I heard a knock at the door, and I glanced at the clock. 5:50. He was early. I checked my reflection before bouncing down the stairs and getting the door. He stood there, shirtless, and completely mouth wateringly hot! Is he like a god or something? "Hey, You ready to go?" He asked impishly. I nodded, and followed him outside and into his car. He had a sweet ride. A 2009 Mustang GT turbo, with leather interior and a touch screen stereo system. I was in awe. He laughed when he saw my expression. "Like it? I got it for my 18th birthday" He informed me. I laughed nervously. "yeah, its great. Your 18?" I asked. He went rigid in his seat. "Yeah, how old are you?" He asked carefully. "17." I replied quietly. He sighed in relief. "Okay. So what Do you want to listen to?" He asked. I laughed. "anything. I hate silence" I stated. He laughed. "Im the exact opposite" He smiled and turned the stereo on. The song _Dream by blink-182 _came on. I started singing along

_love every minute we spend togetherI think we will last foreveryour the one that keeps me aliveyour the one that makes me thrive_Embry looked at my and laughed._I come over every Friday nightall these months we haven't had a fightevery day and nightyour the best thing in my life_

Embry looked at my seriously, then looked away quickly.

_I couldn't stand being apart from youthe day I die is the day were throughyour always gonna make me smilewhenever im depressed or in denial_He started singing along as well_your the one i've been searching forhaving sex on your front room floorthose weeks you went away and playedI so much missed being layed_

I started laughing hysterically, while trying to sing at the same time, causing Embry to laugh.

_when you said yes that morningthe happiest day I was soaringthis magic is going to lastthese days have flown by so fast_I laughed as Embry tried to sing the right lyrics, but got them messed up._I couldnt stand being apart from youthe day I die is the day were throughyour always gonna make me smilewhenever im depressed or in denial_We pulled up to a parking lot by a beach, and I was wiping tears from laughing. "I take it you like my singing?" Em joked. I laughed harder "Yeah" I replied out of breath. He laughed. He got out and opened my door for me. He then took my hand and lead me to a big bonfire on the beach. It was surrounded by people. I recognized most of them from my first day at school. All the guys were MASSIVE, and they all really looked alike. But, I thought, Embry is still the hottest. I laughed at myself, causing Embry to look down at me quizzically. "Nothing" I mumbled. He shrugged and walked towards the logs surrounding the bonfire. He sat down on the log and pulled me next to him. It was really cold out, and I shivered. He put his arm around me and I was surrounded by warmth and comfort. Man, he was hot. And I mean that litteraly. I was sweating without seconds.

One of the guys came over and sat next to Embry. "Hey jake" Em said. Jake smiled "Hey Embry, So have you told her about you-" He was cut off by Embry smacking a hand over his mouth. "No jake, and I would like it if you didn't either." He barked. I was really confused. What did he want to tell me? I was trying to figure this out, while Jake left and Embry put his arm around me again. I asked shyly "What was that about?" He stiffened and said sharply "Nothing." I dropped the subject.

Two hours, for hot dogs and several new friend later, I was falling asleep against Embrys side. "Hey, Em, your girls falling asleep. Might want to take her home" Quill said. He was one of my new friends. HE was tall and muscle-y and had a way cool sense of humor. Embry looked down at me, and I smiled groggily. "Yeah, your right. She looks tired." he got up and picked me up bridal style. I didn't argue, because I new I wouldn't be able to walk.

We pulled up to my house and I got out. Embry smiled and said "See ya tomorrow, K?" I nodded. "Goodnight" I whispered so softly I was sure he couldn't hear me. I was wrong. "Goodnight" He said and sped away.

_A/N: okay, like it? Love it? Hate it? Constructive criticism people! I need it! Should I continue?!_

_Lovelovelove Karissa_


	3. Chapter 3

**I ran upstairs, put on my pajamas and I was almost fast asleep when I heard a noise at my window. I jumped up and walked cautiously over to it. I pulled it open, and out along the edge of trees in my backyard I swear I saw a big dark-wolf? It had fur like a wolf and facial features like one, but it was the size of my house! Okay, that's an exaggeration, but it was huge! I gasped and ran back to my bed, and hide under my covers. I felt like a three year old, but I didn't care- I just saw a monster, of course I'm scared! I drifted off to sleep, thinking about…Embry.**

**The next day at school wasn't so bad. Turns out Em was in all my classes but English. It was… Thrilling. "Ms. Donaldson, care to repeat what I just explained?" Ugh! This calculus teacher has it out for me!! But, like the gentleman Embry is, he raised his hand and said "I believe you said that for the rest of the year we may sit where we like, because a recent study shows that we work better when we're comfortable." I was shocked. My calculus teacher was talking about something as ridiculous as seating arrangement? I glanced at Embry who smirked at me. I giggled. After class he ran to catch up to me. I stopped at my locker and he asked me a question. I didn't hear him, so I asked him to repeat himself. "I said, are you doing anything tonight? I mean its Friday, but still…" he trailed off. He looked so nervous. It made me giggle. "I don't know, I mean I just met you and.." I trailed off. His face fell and he looked hopeless. I almost yelled "BUT, You've saved me twice in that dreadful class, and I think your really sweet, so I guess I'm not doing anything. So, what'd you have in mind?" He brightened up and hugged me. I gasped and he quickly put me down. "Sorry-I -uh" I stopped him. He looked at me and said calmly, "I know this really great restaurant. I'll pick you up at 8?" I smiled. "Perfect" And he left, taking my heart with him.**

_**K, so I thought that last line was a bit cheesy… but its all part of the plot. I think I'll put some romance in the next chapter…*wink wink***_

_**Lovelovelove Karissa**_


End file.
